Kate and Draco
by lydxx
Summary: Kate is just another girl and hogwarts, there is nothing out of the ordinary about her at all, but Draco finds her very interesting.


Today just like any other I was siting in the grate hall pretending to do work as an attempt to avoid my friends, if I can even still call them that. I hade grown apart from them all, we use to be close but now all they talk about is boys and the next ball and I'm far more interested in books then fashion magazines. I was doodling faces on the side of my potions home work waist listing to the rain out side, normally when I had reached this point I would go back to the common room but today I really couldn't be bothered to go all the way to the dungeons just to get to another room full of people I ether don't know or don't like and sit there equally as board as I am now, so I stayed.

Just as I was considering weather I really was hungry or if I just needed a distraction I heard someone drop in the seat in front of me and sigh. It was Draco Malfoy, I was stunned to see him hear with out his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle who acted more like body guards, and the group of girls who where all ways lurking some were close by talking about witch of them would get to go to the next ball with him. He looked up at me and I suddenly realized I was staring

"What!" he asked "errm… Nothing… it just- are you alright? You seem annoyed" what am I doing? This is Draco Malfoy he is always at best annoyed and never speaks to people like me. His faced softened slightly and he sighed again, "yeah I'm fine, just a little pissed of at Crabbe and Goyle, there just so stupid all the time and I get sick of the most dull conversations" well that explains the absence of his little group, he's come hear to get way from the friends the way I do. "I know what you mean, all the friends ever do is talk about boys and dresses." He chuckled "I would say that was better than the constant dictions of witch cake is better but not if they are obsessed with Harry." I didn't have to ask witch harry he meant, Harry Potter is practically the only thing any of the girls in this school talk about. "Oh and they all are" I replied "its been getting worse recently with the ball coming up, apparently harry hasn't asked any one yet" "yay! There's still hope!" he retorted sarcastically. I laughed just and professor Lupin came up to us, he was on duty in the grate hall keeping us all in check, "you two need to be quiet, I expected better from you Kate, although in not surprised to see its you that's disturbing her Draco. You haven't ever got any books out!", "I was just about to get some, give me a minute I've not been hear long" Draco said back in his stiff emotionless tone of voce he always has, Lupin walks off again with no reply.

"Why would he expect better from you?" Draco asked with a smirk, "Because I'm the good kid who spends all day studding in hear and never talks in his classes. He doesn't realize that just because there's no one worth talking to around hear" Draco nodded and opened his defense agents the dark arts book and began to do some of the questions from a sheet. I went back to my potions homework and fished it 5 minutes later, I packed up and said "bye" to Draco and walked off back towards the Slytherin common room.

I walked out of the grate hall smiling like an idiot, I don't even know why, I feel like one of my friends after they talk to Harry Potter, this is so stupid. I said the password and walked in to the common room, Rachel call me over to sit with them and I couldn't think of an excuse not to. I sat done and shortly after found out that the topic diction for today was Harry, again. I really cant understand there obsession with him but turns out that today he had come up and asked Linder what the essay title was witch resulted in hours of talk about how he was standing when he said it and why he asked her and not some one else. I leaned back in my char and tried to block them out, staring strait ahead of me at the door. It swung open a moment later and Draco came walking in, he looked right at me and winking with his little sideway smile, my hard did a little flip but all I did was smiled back. Shortly after made an excuse about needing to file some work and walked up to my dorm room.

The next few days went ferly normally, I wasted as long as I could in my room and tried to avoid time in the common room with my friends. I went to class as normal every day and ate as fast as I could every night before rushing off to bed. I saw Draco around a few times in these days but nothing much happened. He smiled at me when we made eye contact and once or twice he said "hi", but even with this very little contact he was all I could think about ever since our first chat.


End file.
